pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Pikmin
Mushroom Pikmin, also known as Toadmin or Puffmin, is the name given to Pikmin that are under the control of a Puffstool. After being showered with spores, infected Pikmin will make a small aggressive sound and will change in appearance and behavior. This Pikmin status, along with the Puffstool, are only present in Pikmin. The spores of the Puffstool cause affected Pikmin to morph into a strange form. Their eyes become pupil-less and dead-looking, their skin turns a dark shade of purple and an orange-brown mushroom cap grows on top of their stem. Their type's special physical characteristics, such as the noses, ears and gills are also gone. Mushroom Pikmin each have the same stats as they did before they were infected, including attack power and resistance to hazards. In Fanon Games Pikmin 4 In Pikmin 4, Mushroom Pikmin are actually a help more than a hindarence. They will help Captain Olimar instead of attacking. They are obtained through Mushroom Candypop Buds. They have the high attack power of Red Pikmin, and have the poison resistance and the poisonous ability of White Pikmin. Other Pikmin will not attack Toadmin, so it is safe to have normal Pikmin and Toadmin in the same group. Pikmin Forever Mushroom Pikmin in Pikmin Forever are now a friendly Pikmin type discovered in the Mycelial Burrow; they are the fifth type to join Olimar. They have bioluminescent mushroom caps that light up dark caves. When Mushroom Pikmin are prepared to be thrown, their cursor can travel twice as far, since Mushroom Pikmin can bounce off their caps and travel up to two throws' distance. Their rubbery caps disallow them from latching onto most enemies (they bounce off like ), but they stand a better chance than other Pikmin of throwing off an enemy's balance. The presence of Mushroom Pikmin in a group will begin to marginally enhance the speed and attack power of other PIkmin (by a percentage equal to one-third the Mushroom Pikmin: 99 Mushroom Pikmin will augment another Pikmin's strength and speed by 33%). Mushroom Pikmin have a Mushroom Onion, and their identifying color is cyan. They have 3 maturity stages, but these are reflected in the size, color, and brightness of their mushroom cap: "leaf" is smallest, dimmest, and white; and "flower" is largest, and brightest, and cyan. They are most easily controlled by Loucap. Their mushroom caps do not glow in daylight. Pikmin: Infection in Progress Mushroom Pikmin make a reappearance in Pikmin: Infection in Progress, specifically in Fungal Grotto. There are only a few in the game, all found in Fungal Grotto. Some of them can be witnessed mounting and riding Adapted Blowhogs, although they cannot control their mount. They only attack if they are thrown off by their mount bucking attackers off. They will not revert back into normal Pikmin. The President cannot carry the corpses of Mushroom Pikmin because they perish as any other Pikmin would. Appearance Mushroom Pikmin have an appearance quite similar to that of past Pikmin games. The difference is that their caps dimly glow different colors, like cyan, green, and orange. The glow emanates from the bottoms of the caps of their mushrooms. Combat Upon initiating combat, Mushroom Pikmin run towards their target, hop onto them, and proceed to beat them relentlessly with their mushroom stalks. They can be flicked off by spinning erratically, and will be stunned on the ground temporarily. They will rise and continue their assault unless the President hits them or his Pikmin do, in which case they will perish. They will also perish if flicked off enough times, ranging from twice to thrice. Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin Species